


When I Say Shotgun You Say Wedding

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, punk!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on chapter two in jack’s pov</p>
    </blockquote>





	When I Say Shotgun You Say Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Septiplier Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675614) by [sinnamonstache (cinnamon_grump)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_grump/pseuds/sinnamonstache). 



> based on chapter two in jack’s pov

Jack's sitting on the closed lid of the school toilet, joint in hand and smoke swirling in his lungs when the door flies open, slamming hard against the tiled walls. He chokes on smoke and coughs loudly, looking up to find a kid with dark hair and tan skin, almond eyes wide in surprise as the door swings shut behind him. His heart hammers in his chest as he wills his eyes to stop burning and the smoke to stop choking him, ducking his head as he starts coughing again. He hears footsteps drawing closer as he coughs violently, hacking with watering eyes and a burning throat. The guy sets a hand on his shoulder, his shoulders still shaking as he holds back more coughing to address the kid that scared the shit out of him and started this damn coughing fit in the first place.

"Wha' the fuck’re ya’ doin’ in here?” Jack asks, voice rough from coughing. He glares up at the other through watery eyes, probably not looking quite as intimidating as he wants to.

“Escaping some assholes…” the kid mutters, looking irritated. “You should have locked the door if you didn’t want to get caught.”

“I thought I did,” Jack grumbles, slumping lower to sit properly on the seat. “But whatever. S’long as you won’t tell on me I don’t give a fuck.”

"I won’t tell. No one needs to know," the other promises, holding out his hand expectantly. Jack frowns, confused as he moves to pass him the joint, one brow raised in question. The guy shakes his head, “I- I’ve never smoked before.”

“Oh? Y’ever shotgunned at least?” Jack smirks, an idea slowly forming in his muddled brain.

He shakes his head, head tilted in confusion like a big puppy. Jack narrows his eyes, smirk still playing at his lips.

“You want to?” he asks, glancing to the joint between his fingers. The guy shrugs, looking a little nervous.

“I’m not sure how it works." Jack can't help but chuckle, the big brown puppy eyes and confused expression on his handsome face utterly adorable. He grins up at him, the weed and close proximity to the handsome stranger making his chest thrum with excitement.

“I’ll show ya’, if you want? Probably won’t get ya’ quite as high as smokin’ it yer’self…” He trails off, letting out a quiet squeak as he holds back another cough. “I’m Jack, by the way.”

“Ah, nice to meet you, Jack…” the cute guy smiles, cringing slightly when his voice trembles nervously. God he's adorable. “I’m Mark.”

“Cool.” Jack grins, smiling dopily. His heart hammers in his chest as he takes a pull from his joint, eyes closed and inhaling deeply. He reaches out with his free hand to grab Mark’s shirt and pull him down so that his face is just inches from his own. Mark stares at Jack with wide eyes, swallowing visibly as Jack watches every flicker of his eye, every rise and fall of his broad chest.

Jack releases his grip on Mark’s shirt and taps his bottom lip, smoke sitting heavily in his lungs as he waits. Mark does as instructed, looking like a deer caught in headlights as Jack starts moving closer. Their noses bump and Jack tilts his head a little, tapping Mark’s chest as silent instruction for him to hold the smoke when he breathes it in. Jack exhales, letting the smoke flow from his lips, and Mark hesitates for a moment before leaning just the slightest bit closer and breathing it in. He inhales until he can’t anymore, and starts to let it curl back out of his mouth. Jack frowns, humming his disapproval before finally leaning in that last bit, eyes falling shut as he kisses him, trapping the smoke in Mark's lungs.

He feels Mark freeze in surprise, his breath catching with a small gasp. Jack’s fingertips sit lightly on his cheek, kissing him slow and sweet. Jack slowly pulls away, Mark's eyes wide when they flutter open as he exhales into the space between them.

“So um…” Jack pauses, biting his bottom lip nervously, unable to meet his gaze. “That’s not how it always goes, by the way.”

“I didn’t think so.” Mark murmurs, sounding more awestruck than anything.

“I mean the kiss part,” Jack clarifies, his cheeks warming with a blush. “I mean, it happens, jus’ not always.”

“Why did you..?”

“I wanted to.” Jack shrugs, putting out the joint and pocketing what’s left. “Yer’ a really good lookin’ guy.”

“I… um, thanks?” Mark stammers, Jack's gaze finally lifting from his battered sneakers to see Mark rake a hand through his soft waves of hair. Jack smiles, the nerves slowly ebbing away when he sees Mark giving him a small smile of his own, beautiful rich brown eyes sparkling under the fluorescent lights.

“Thank fuck yer not mad at me.” Jack laughs, shaking his head. “I was a little worried ya’ might punch me.”

“N-no, I wouldn’t.” Mark stutters, soft lips firmly shut as if trying to stop himself from saying something. Mark stares openly, eyes drifting from Jack's baby blues to his lips. Jack licks his lips nervously and Mark’s breath hitches before he takes a quick breath and speaks. “I liked it,” he whispers, quiet but just barely audible in the silent bathroom. “I liked it a lot.”

Jack’s smile twitches up into a smirk, relief and confidence making him bold. He flutters his lashes and tips his head to one side, smirking up at him widely. “Oh did ya’ now?”

Mark bites his bottom lip, nodding. His eyes keep flitting from Jack's eyes to his lips and it's utterly adorable.

“C’mere,” Jack croons, crooking a finger to beckon Mark closer. He leans in again, stopping just short of his soft lips, able to feel their breath mingling as he gives a small sigh. “I shoulda’ asked permission last time…” he whispers, disappointed in himself. “Can I kiss ya’ again, Mark?” he asks, bright eyes looking back up to meet Mark’s as he waits for his answer.

Mark is dead silent, making Jack a bit nervous as he hears him draw in a shaky breath.

"Please," he murmurs, so low Jack can barely hear it, Mark's breath ghosting over Jack's lips and sending his mind reeling before leaning in again to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Time To Dance by Panic! At the Disco


End file.
